Bebé en camino
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: El embarazo trae grandes cambios para ambos padres por lo que puede ser toda una odisea sobrevivir a esos nueve meses. La pregunta aquí es: ¿Lance podrá sobrevivir a esta prueba? Allurance, leve Sheith y HunkxShay


**Voltron no me pertence.**

 **Advertencias: posible Ooc.**

* * *

 _-Lance…_

Una dulce voz femenina le llamaba a la distancia.

 _-Lance~_

Ahí nuevamente le escuchaba.

 _-Lance…_

Un leve tono de molestia se distinguía en la voz femenina pero él decidió ignorar ese detalle dejándose llevar más por la comodidad en la que se encontraba envuelto.

-¡LANCE!

Y de pronto el sueño se esfumó.

El castaño dio un brinco en su lugar de la cama y miró a todos lados asustado buscando lo que le había despertado, encontrándose con su esposa que estaba sentada en la cama mirándole atenta. Supuso que fue ella quien le arrebató el sueño, suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara completamente acostumbrado a la situación.

-¿Qué es esta vez, Allura?- cuestionó con un notable cansancio en su voz, la peliblanca comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Quiero un batido como el que tomamos la otra vez en casa de Hunk.- sus ojos habían terminado por posarse en sus propias manos mientras le hacía aquella petición a su marido de manera tímida. Era consciente que despertar a Lance en la madrugada solo por un pequeño antojo no era nada considerado de su parte.

Lance tomó con desgano el reloj a su lado y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la hora ¿Quién rayos se despertaba a las tres de la mañana a tomar una malteada?

-Por Dios, Allura son las tres de la mañana.- gruñía, la fémina le miró.

-Lo sé pero de verdad quiero uno, ¿podrías preparar uno para mí?- le pedía con la mirada brillando emocionada y a eso Lance no podía negarle nada. Suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo, ahorita vuelvo.- dijo para después salir de la cama, Allura mientras tanto se acomodó mejor en lo que él volvía con su pedido.

Lance, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el dichoso batido. Una vez llegó ahí se acercó al refrigerador para tomar los ingredientes que ocuparía pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que, para su desgracia, no había leche.

Lance golpeó su frente un par de veces contra el refrigerador lamentándose de la falta del ingrediente principal.

En su mente los posibles escenarios comenzaron a reproducirse:

Escenario A: Si volvía a la cama y le decía a Allura que no había leche y por lo tanto no podía beber su tan ansiada bebida ella se enojaría y le comenzaría a gritar para luego echarse a llorar arrepintiéndose por gritarle y la madrugada se iría con él intentando consolarla.

Escenario B: Podía sustituir la leche por algo más pero sabía que Allura se percataría de eso y se enfadaría porque intentó engañarla, entonces seria él quien se la pase disculpándose.

Y por último el escenario C: Él regresaba a la habitación y se negaba a prepararle la malteada, Allura entonces se enojaría y llamaría a Coran para quejarse de Lance. El de bigote iría hasta la casa de ellos y, mientras le regañaba y le decía lo importante que era cumplir los antojos de Allura, le obligaría a preparar la malteada.

Y ya que Lance quería ahorrarse todo eso, optó por tomar sus llaves e ir a comprar leche.

* * *

Lance subía las escaleras mientras en su mano llevaba una copa con el batido ya hecho.

Fue toda una odisea el tenerla al fin lista.

Cuando salió de la casa para comprar leche no contaba con que comenzaría a llover fuertemente, le costó encontrar alguna tienda de autoservicio abierta y que vendiera leche, de regreso a casa se ponchó una llanta y tuvo que cambiarla, y como seguía lloviendo, terminó empapado y temblando por el frío.

Más valía que Allura valorara el esfuerzo y todo lo que tuvo que pasar con tal de cumplirle su capricho.

Entró a la habitación, Allura seguía despierta esperándolo.

-Bien, aquí está su pedido, mi princesa- dijo mientras se inclinaba y le daba la copa, ella la agarró- su caballero en brillante armadura hizo hasta lo imposible para que usted se pueda deleitar con…

-Lance,- le interrumpió, dejo la copa en la mesita de noche a su lado- de verdad te agradezco que me lo prepararas pero ahora…- hizo una pausa, desvió la mirada hacia la malteada para luego posarla en Lance, que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y sabía que no se debía a su ropa humedecida. Allura en un rápido movimiento lo jaló del brazo y lo tumbó en el colchón, se posicionó encima de él, acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para después susúrrale al oído:- ahora quiero algo más.

No hizo falta que dijera mas ya que Lance apenas sintió las manos de la peliblanca quitándole la ropa supo que no dormiría aquella noche. Adiós a su sueño reparador.

Maldito embarazo y sus antojos.

* * *

Las risas de los demás presentes en la habitación resonaban provocando que el rostro del anfitrión se enrojeciera entre una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-¡Hey, no se rían! No es divertido- dijo Lance molesto por no ser tomado enserio por sus amigos.

Era de tarde y sus amigos habían decidido visitarlos ese día para reunirse, todos habían llevado comida y hace minutos que todos terminaron de comer y ya habían recogido los platos sucios. La limpieza quedo a cargo de Lance, debido a que como Coran está ahí también él no permitía que Allura hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico por lo que todos los quehaceres recaían en el castaño.

Sus amigos seguían riéndose, aunque unos más que otros.

-Lo siento Lance pero es muy gracioso en verdad, solo te preguntamos a que se debían tus ojeras, no esperábamos que la respuesta fuera esa.- decía Hunk aun riéndose.

-Eso lo dices porque no eres tú quien pasa por esto. Casi todas las noches es lo mismo.- soltó Lance irritado a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

Shiro le puso una mano en el hombro en gesto compresivo.

-Te entiendo Lance, Keith era así durante el embarazo de los gemelos.

-¡Shiro!- soltó sonrojado Keith, quien tenía a un niño de un año entre sus brazos, Shiro sonrió para luego besarlo en la frente y tomar al pequeño y dejarlo en el cochecito doble donde estaba su otro hijo profundamente dormido. Keith se cruzó de brazos ligeramente avergonzado.

Cuando Shiro decía que entendía a Lance lo decía con sinceridad, Keith no había presentado nauseas ni cosas por el estilo durante el embarazo pero si un gran apetito sexual.

Decían que cada embarazo era distinto y eso Keith lo había demostrado ya que era más tranquilo que el anterior. Shiro sonrió levemente al mirar el vientre de ocho meses de su esposo.

Al notar el ambiente algo empalagoso, Hunk habló.

-Sabes que te entiendo hermano, recuerda que hace semanas me llamaste en plena madrugada para pedirme la receta de mi malteada.

-Y desde entonces Allura no deja de pedírmela cada que puede- dijo Lance sonriendo divertido.- ¿Y Shay aún no ha podido embarazarse?

Hunk dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de hablar.

-Aun no, lo hemos intentado pero al parecer aun no es nuestro turno de ser padres.-dijo Hunk encogiéndose de hombros.

Él y su pareja hace tiempo habían decidido que querían tener hijos pero a pesar de llevar un tiempo casados no lo conseguían, era irónico para todos que Lance y Allura habían dejado claro que esperarían un tiempo antes de tener bebés y, para su asombro, al mes de casados la peliblanca ya estaba presentando los síntomas de embarazo.

El castaño le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes Hunk, ya verás que cuando menos se lo esperen estarán rodeados de niños, justo como Shiro y Keith.- bromeó ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Keith.

La verdad es que todos creían que Shiro y Keith terminarían teniendo un montón de hijos, y por el paso al que iban no dudaban que sus predicciones fueran ciertas.

Una alarma se escuchó de pronto, Hunk saco su celular de su bolsillo, era un recordatorio de su agenda, se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento.

-Iré a buscar a Shay, casi mi olvido de que hoy debo abrir temprano el restaurante.

-Pensé que ser dueño de tu propio restaurante te dejaría disfrutar más de tu tiempo libre.- dijo Lance.

-No hay días de descanso para mí, todo platillo que salga de la cocina debe ser aprobado por mí o sino no sería digno de ser servido a los clientes.- explicó con simpleza a la vez que se acomodaba su abrigo.

Después de que Hunk y Shay se retiraron a causa del trabajo, uno a uno de sus invitados se marcharon dejando finalmente solo al matrimonio.

Pero Lance no se preocupaba por la posibilidad de ser despierto aquella noche por Allura debido a sus antojos, había sobrado suficiente comida de la que habían llevado sus amigos, y Coran decidió quedarse con ellos esa noche, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte pero su presencia ahí le permitiría un poco de calma ya que el pelirrojo siempre que estaba con ellos no se apartaba de Allura y mucho menos lo haría ahora que ella estaba embarazada.

Lance sonrió para sí y se apresuró a ir a la cochera, presionó el interruptor de la luz y en medio del lugar se encontraba su más valiosa posesión.

-Hola Azul, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo Lance acercándose al automóvil color azul, le paso un dedo con delicadeza sobre el cofre de un extremo a otro, sonrió orgulloso hasta que se percató de algo-Estas algo sucia, debe por salir bajo la lluvia. Te diré algo preciosa, te lavaré y cambiaré todas tus llantas, no permitiré que pierdas tu glamour, dulzura.

Lance admitía que hablarle de ese modo al vehículo era ridículo, por no decir extraño, pero le tenía cariño, era su primer automóvil y eso lo volvía especial, por ello le daba "tratamiento de belleza" cada que podía, desde que Allura estaba embarazada ya no había tenido tiempo de darle mantenimiento a Azul, como le había bautizado, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Fue por sus refacciones para cambiar las llantas tal y como había dicho, estuvo horas inmerso en sus cuidados al carro desde aspirar su interior, encerarlo y revisar unas cuantas cosas más.

Su concentración estaba al máximo cuando de pronto la puerta de la cochera se abrió de golpe.

-Lance, vamos a ver una película ¿sí?- la voz de Allura se hizo escuchar, Lance salió de abajo del auto.

-Si, en un momento voy, aún tengo que darle los toques finales, ¿no es así, Azul?- después de limpiarse las manos con un trapo acarició al automóvil como si se tratara de una mascota, Allura en otras ocasiones no le hubiera dado importancia sino fuera porque ahora se echó a llorar sin motivo alguno.

-¡Te odio Lance!- gritó antes de darse la vuelta y cubrirse el rostro con las manos, el castaño dio un salto en su lugar al percatarse de su llanto, se acercó a ella-¡Amas más a ese auto que a mí!

-No, Allura, tranquilízate por favor.- intentó ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, ella se lo impidió apartándose.

-Le dices más cosas bonitas que a mí, ¡le das más atenciones que a mí!- para ese punto su llanto parecía imparable.

Lance sabía que era cuestión de segundos antes de que Coran escuchara el llanto de Allura y fuera corriendo hasta ahí para ver que pasaba.

El castaño se apresuró en rodearle con los brazos y acurrucarla en su pecho, la peliblanca le miró con sorpresa ante su repentina acción, él le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-Princesa, sabes que Azul solo es un auto, tu eres mi esposa y por lo tanto es obvio a quien amo más, no lo dudes.- cambió su sonrisa a una ladina, las que acostumbraba a hacer cuando coqueteaba.

-¿Lo dices enserio Lance?- cuestionó como si quisiera asegurarse de ello, Lance pensaba que lo hacía solo para obligarlo a repetir sus palabras.

-Por supuesto nena, sabes que la única que ha conseguido activar mis partículas eres tu.- acto seguido le beso de manera tierna, al separar sus labios de los contrarios vio como los de su esposa se curvaban ligeramente.

-Bien, vamos adentro, Coran ya debe de tener listas las palomitas.- la chica le tomó de la mano y lo jalaba débilmente con dirección a la casa.

-Enseguida voy, solo permíteme limpiar este desastre.- dijo sonriente señalando las herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, la morena asintió.

-Está bien pero no tardes.- dicho esto volvió al interior de la casa, Lance apenas se vio solo se lanzó a abrazar al auto.

-¡Perdóname Azul, sabes que a ti también te amo! Así que no te pongas celosa, solo déjame…- intentó abrir la puerta del piloto pero no cedía, parecía estar trabada desde adentro.

Lance suspiró con resignación.

Primero Allura con sus cambios drásticos de humor y ahora Azul que no le permitía subir.

A veces creía que Azul tenía vida propia…

* * *

Meses después Allura sollozaba sobre su hombro, Lance solo le acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarla, de verdad le sorprendía que ella estuviera llorando justo en ese momento por una película que nada tenía de dramática, no le encontraba la lógica a que Allura llorara al estar viendo Shrek.

Lance se llevó una palomita a la boca mientras su mirada seguía puesta en la televisión y su mano restante continuaba recorriendo la espalda de su esposa. Hace un par de minutos que simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que no podría lograr que Allura dejara de llorar así que solo la dejo ser.

Los diálogos de los personajes se escuchaban en el cuarto, el castaño sentía la manga de su playera humedecerse. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-Allura, solo es Shrek, aun ni llegamos a la parte donde rescatan a Fiona.- habló exasperado mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección al televisor para hacer énfasis a lo que decía.

La fémina se apartó un momento del hombro de su esposo y le miró.

-Lo sé Lance pero…- hipaba, limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos.- no puedo evitar encontrar cosas en común con la película.

Lance rodó los ojos en espera de que ella saliera con algo ridículo, Allura era seria y centrada pero el embarazo y las hormonas la habían cambiado por completo.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestionó levemente irritado, sintió como las manos de la peliblanca estrujaban parte de la playera que llevaba puesta, le tomó un momento hablar.

-Encuentro un parecido entre Fiona y yo.- Lance contuvo el sonido que estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca, no sabía si se trataba de un bufido o una carcajada a causa de lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación. ella continuó hablando ignorante a los pensamientos del otro.-Toda mi vida fue feliz pero en el momento en que murió mi padre fue como si mi felicidad y libertad se esfumaran en un instante, dejándome prisionera en una torre apartada del mundo exterior, la tristeza me mantenía cautiva y solo pude escapar de ella gracias a un caballero que vino a rescatarme cuando menos lo esperaba… o sea tu, Lance.- el aludido dio un respingo al escucharle decir eso, se apresuró a mirarle y se encontró con el rostro femenino a escasa distancia del suyo, los ojos azules de Allura centelleaban con sinceridad y expectantes a alguna reacción de su parte.

El castaño había sentido como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba hasta al punto de querer arder, un sonrojo se instaló en él junto a un agradable calor cosquilleante en su pecho a causa de la honestidad en las palabras de Allura.

Ella tenía razón con la comparación.

Cuando recién se conocieron ella se mostraba reacia a interactuar con las personas, con todas excepto Coran, quien le explicó a Lance que ella seguía dolida por la muerte de su único familiar, le costaba mucho salir de su casa a menos que su tutor legal le terminara obligando.

Era como si la morena se mantuviera reclusa a sí misma, había levantado una muralla para evitar que los demás vieran su dolor, había cerrado su corazón…

O así fue hasta que él consiguió entrar poco a poco en la vida de ella hasta ganarse su puesto permanente como su esposo.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, Allura continuaba mirándole con aquellos ojos que él tanto adoraba.

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo Lance? ¿Yo también cambié tu vida como lo hizo Fiona con la de Shrek?- su voz sonaba seria y al mismo tiempo ansiosa por una respuesta. Lance apartó la mirada por un momento.

Ahora que se ponía a analizar su vida si ocurrieron cambios desde que Allura entró a ella, había dejado de coquetear con cuanta chica le pasara por enfrente y salir tan seguido de fiesta ya que todos sus halagos y atenciones terminaron por ser dedicados específicamente a la morena que con el tiempo terminó por aceptarle en su vida.

Si antes creía que su vida era perfecta ahora veía que en realidad no era así, la verdadera felicidad la conoció cuando se topó con Allura por primera vez.

Ambos habían llegado a la vida del otro en el momento adecuado.

Para ese punto una sonrisa bobalicona amenazaba con aparecer en su cara, la detuvo a tiempo. En cambio acunó el rostro de la peliblanca y con los pulgares procedió a limpiar las lágrimas aun presentes en sus mejillas.

-Haz hecho más que eso.- se limitó a decir sonriéndole tiernamente antes de darle un corto beso en la frente, ella sonrió complacida por la corta respuesta que guardaba mucho tras de sí.

Se acurrucó en el pecho del castaño, quien acariciaba tiernamente su ya abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo.

* * *

Allura arrojaba cuanta prenda tocaban sus manos, llevaba repitiendo aquel acto más de una hora; tomaba una prenda y la ponía enfrente suyo mientras se miraba en el espejo moviéndose intentando encontrar la ropa que usaría aquella noche para la cena a la que les invitaron Hunk y Shay pero siempre terminaba por fruncir el ceño molesta al no dar con algún vestido bonito que aún le quedara y lo lanzaba con furia hacia la pared, Lance llevaba todo ese tiempo callado con la esperanza de que Allura no se acordara de su presencia en la habitación pero la vida parecía odiarlo así que no lo consiguió.

-Lance- dijo ella mientras tomaba otro vestido y posaba con él frente al espejo-¿este quedará bien?

La voz femenina sonaba insegura y el castaño se preguntaba porque ella le estaba preguntando eso a él, se había mantenido callado con el propósito de seguir viviendo porque sabía que si abría la boca Allura probablemente lo terminaría matando.

Sea como sea ya se había hecho la idea de que esa noche el mundo dejaría de gozar de su maravillosa existencia.

-La verdad…- apenas pronunció aquello el vestido fue lanzado hacia su dirección, por muy poco consiguió esquivarlo para luego ver como Allura se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo y se cubría el rostro con las manos devastada.

-Ya nada me queda, todos mis vestidos son muy pequeños. Estoy gorda y fea.- su voz sonaba quebrada, Lance sabía que era momento de intervenir, se agacho junto a ella y puso una mano en su espalda en gesto comprensivo.

-Para nada Allura- dijo él consiguiendo que ella le mire-, aun con tu vientre de embarazada sigues siendo la mujer más sexy del universo.

Allura le examinó con la mirada intentando descubrir si le mentía, Lance había puesto su clásica cara de coqueteo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- su expresión comenzaba a suavizarse, él asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Por supuesto! No me importa como luzcas, siempre lucirás hermosa- le besó la frente, escuchó como Allura se reía débilmente. Ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-Pero no quiero ir de nuevo con ropa de maternidad, no encaja con el evento.

Lance rio suavemente ante la terquedad de la otra en el tema.

-Pues es la única opción Allura, es lo único que te queda.- lo que pensó sería un comentario inofensivo terminó siendo el detonante de la furia de Allura aquella noche.

Y fue así como Allura lo mandó a dormir fuera de la habitación, para ser exactos lo mandó a la cochera. A Lance le parecía ridículo que ni al sillón lo mandará sino directo ahí.

Y mientras él buscaba una posición cómoda para dormir en el asiento trasero de Azul se repetía a sí mismo en automático: "Solo un par de semanas más…"

Y en verdad esperaba que fuera así.

* * *

Precisamente semanas después llego el tan ansiado día.

Allura comenzó a sentir contracciones e intentó mantenerse serena y lo estaba consiguiendo pero Lance…

-¡Corran! ¡Apártense de mi camino!

Lance se comportaba como cualquier otro padre primerizo.

Corría mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que trasladaba a Allura, quien fue recibida por los médicos y la llevaron de inmediato a la sala de partos.

Mientras los nervios mataban a Lance, los demás conocidos del matrimonio llegaron a la sala de espera, encontrándose con el castaño al borde del colapso.

El primero en intentar tranquilizarlo fue Shiro.

-Tranquilízate Lance, debes de mantener la calma o no te dejaran entrar.

-Es cierto.- secundó Keith, que llevaba en brazos a su tercer hijo.

-Ve a cambiarte y disfruta del privilegio de presenciar el nacimiento de tu primogénito.- dijo Coran jugando con su bigote.

-Sí, ve ahí o Allura te matara por dejarla sola en esto.- comentó Hunk palmeando fuertemente la espalda de Lance.

-Hunk, no creo que lo mate sino más bien que lo odiaría un poco.- dijo Shay, fuera cual fuera la reacción de Allura, Lance sabía que debía de ir rápido a la sala de partos.

Con gesto decidido se encaminó hacia allá no sin antes escuchar a Pidge hablarle.

-Necesitas una de estas amigo.- decía la castaña mientras le lanzaba una cámara de video, la cual él atrapó en el aire.

-Gracias Pidge, los veo luego chicos.- dijo el cubano antes de entrar al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa.

* * *

-Una vez más, ¡puje!- pedía uno de los doctores presentes, Allura siguió las indicaciones y pujó a la vez que gritaba y apretaba con fuerza la mano izquierda de su marido, el cual filmaba el parto.

El castaño ya había dejado de sentir su mano desde hace minutos por ser apretada con tanta fuerza pero sabía que Allura quería que siguiera sosteniendo su mano para asegurarse de que estaba junto a ella.

Allura respiraba agitada, su cabello se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor, se notaba realmente exhausta pero el bebé aún se negaba a salir.

-L-Lance.- habló mientras le miraba con expresión cansada.

El cubano le apretó suavemente la mano, le sonrió con ternura.

-Falta poco Allura, solo un poco mas ¿de acuerdo?- le miró durante unos segundos hasta que ella asintió en respuesta. Otra contracción se hizo presente.

-Una vez más, ¡puje!- ordenó el doctor y la peliblanca pujó haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible y solo se detuvo cuando el llanto de su hijo se oyó finalmente.

Ambos padres sonrieron aliviados al verlo por fin, habían sido nueve meses agotadores tanto física como emocionalmente para los dos.

Una enfermera se acercó a Lance.

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón?- le preguntó mientras le extendía el instrumento designado para dicha acción, el castaño miró a Allura y ella sonrió débilmente como si le diera la aprobación de hacerlo, él sonrió y le dio la cámara a la enfermera para poder hacerlo.

Realizó el corte y le dio nuevamente el instrumento a la mujer y volvió a tomar la cámara de video mientras veía como su hijo era limpiado con cuidado por los especialistas, después de unos minutos finalmente les fue entregado siendo Allura la primera en tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Es un hermoso niño.- dijo ella mientras miraba con adoración a su retoño, Lance sonrió conmovido ante la escena, besó la frente de su esposa y luego la de su bebé.

-Tan hermoso como su madre.- dijo en respuesta antes de besarla en los labios.

* * *

-¡Queremos ver al bebé!- entró gritando a la habitación Pidge siendo seguida por los demás amigos de la pareja.

Coran se apresuró a posicionarse a un lado de la joven madre.

-¿Cómo te sientes Allura?- cuestionó preocupado, ella le sonrió en modo tranquilizador.

-Me siento un poco mejor, el doctor dice que aun debo descansar un poco.- respondió, el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado.

-Aquí tienen un regalo de nuestra parte.- dijo Shiro mientras colocaba una caja de regalo sobre una mesa. Hunk también colocó una ahí.

-Y esta es de nosotros- se señaló a sí mismo y a Shay.

-Espero les guste, es un recetario de comida para bebés.- explicó ella.

-Shay, era una sorpresa.

-Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros a la vez que reía.

-¿Y que es su regalo?- preguntó Lance a Keith.

-Es un radio para monitorear al bebé.- contestó.-Shiro dice que es el regalo ideal. Lo dice por experiencia propia, apenas Sendak y Thace nacieron colocó un sistema de vigilancia por toda la casa.- dijo burlándose de su esposo, a veces podía ser tan sobreprotector.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Son iguales de intrépidos que su padre, podían desaparecer de nuestra vista en cualquier segundo.- se defendió Shiro, Keith bufó sonrojado.

El pelirrojo veía de cerca al recién nacido, Allura le sonrió.

-¿Quieres cargarlo Coran?

-¿Yo? ¿Puedo?- preguntó señalándose a sí mismo.

-Por supuesto que si.- respondió ella feliz, el mayor tomó al menor con cuidado entre sus brazos, sonrió enternecido, la escena le resultaba tan familiar.

-Es como volver a cargarte Allura.- dijo sin despegar la mirada del bebé, la joven madre limpió las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Había escuchado muchas veces por parte de su padre que Coran fue la tercera persona en sostenerla de bebé, la primera fue su madre y la segunda su papá. Que ahora sostuviera a su hijo significaba mucho para ambos.

-¿Y ya se decidieron por un nombre?- preguntó Pidge con curiosidad, los padres primerizos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Alfor.- soltó Lance.

-Y al próximo le pondremos Coran.- agregó la peliblanca, el hombre de bigote dio un respingo ante lo dicho.

-¿D-De verdad?- preguntó emocionado, el matrimonio asintió.

-Apenas tuvieron al primero y ya piensan en el siguiente, no querrán volverse como Keith y Shiro, ¿cierto?- se burló Hunk, los demás presentes rieron excepto el coreano.

-¡Hey!

-Tomemos una selfie chicos.- comentó Pidge mientras colocaba su celular frente a su rostro, todos se apresuraron a acomodarse junto a los padres primerizos.-Digan voltron.

-¡Voltron!- dijeron al unísono y la fotografía fue tomada.

Pidge se apresuró a subirla.

 _Saluden al nuevo miembro de la familia. #Unagranfamilia #Voltronfamily_

Porque en efecto todos formaban una gran familia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **La verdad es que desde hace tiempo tenia este one-shot escrito pero después de ver la sexta temporada me quedé pensando mucho en si subirlo o no, me quedé con un sabor agridulce en la boca con respecto a la pareja Allurance por lo que dudé bastante en si publicarlo pero finalmente me decidí en hacerlo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía e incoherencias.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
